SDK baby sitting
by SmileyBonanza
Summary: Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

_Gash-a, I'm quite at words frozen right now. I mean, the metaphor that I could thin_

* * *

_It was the end of the week. I, Smiley Bonanza was enjoying myself after all the study in this school, which had come to me as boring. My final results weren't that bad; C for German but that was excusable cause I wasn't a Germany myself, A for Math which was very unexpected as I was dense in Numerical, A for English which I should give my gratitude to the fanfics. Net in a way, C for Geography but I wasn't disappointed because I thought I was going to fail, an A star in my ICT and of course, the finishing touch of my art project. _

_My eyelids were about to drop when a loud shriek came upon to my ear drum. I fall from my bed and was cursing the fucking bastard. It was, to my guess, a noise from a spoiled brat. Just then, the doorbell rang. I blinked as I wasn't expecting any guest today. Like I said, I was enjoying myself after the exam. _

Me: _**opened the door** _Hello?

_A woman who I barely know or in truth, didn't know at all stood with a child in her hand. The child was a bloody kid; he was reflecting a red evilness in his appearances. He stared at me for a few seconds before looking back at the woman, which I assumed as the mommy._

The woman:_**smile** _Ah, hello. May I asked you if you know where can I possibly find a girl called Smiley Bonanza?

Me: That is me, madam.

The woman: _**bent down at the child eye level** _See, mommy have find her. _**Pushing the child** _Get inside. Hurry.

Kyo: _**pull a face** _you're such an evil mommy!

The woman: _**patted the boy's crimson hair** _Shit, that is not the way to talk to your mum!

Kyo: _**stomped his feet** _But I wanna go home!

The woman: _**shrugged **_No, you can't.

Kyo: _**sat on the doorstep and stomped his feet** _I wanna go home, I wanna go home, _**high pitched voice** _I WANNA GO HOME!!!!!!

_I looked at the mother and son act in amazement. What the heck were this people doing at my house? And suddenly leaving the child to me, what was going on? Thus, I decided to correct and got things cleared. _

Me:_**stuttered** _Madam, I don't think that I …

The woman: _**cut off** _I know. I leave the stuff here. Bye, Kyo. Mommy is going. _**Immediately left the boy**_

_I was frozen to see her escaping. Funnily enough, I didn't protest to take care or in my case baby-sat the boy either. _

Kyo: _**played with the dirt** _I want my mommy…

Me: _**tried to persuade Kyo to come in** _its cold out here. Let's go inside.

Kyo: _**protesting face** _I'm not cold! I'm warm! I wanna stay outside! _**Shriek** _I WANNA STAY OUTSIDE!!!!

Me: My god…

_At that rate, I was regretting for not turning him back to his mommy. This child is freaking me! _

Me: **_sculptured an angry expression_ **Kyo, if you wanna stay with me, you'd better be on your best manners.

Kyo: _**stuck his tongue out** _I don't wanna live with you, ugly moron! Go to hell!

_Okay, t__his is bad, really, really bad. This kid, he had got a nasty chatty tongue… like my brother._

Me: _**vein popped** _Can you by any chance, repeat yourself?

Kyo: _**sing a song like** _You Ugly Freaky Moron, you ugly freaky moron…

Me: That's it! _**Twisted my immortal fist on his temple** _Take this and that

Kyo: _**groaned** _I'll tell my mommy!

Me: _**grinned** _Unlucky for you, your mommy is not here! _**Dragged Kyo into the house by his shirt collar and threw him on the couch** _You stay right there like a good little brat. _**Threatening gaze** _I'll be right back.

_I was just about to leave for the bathroom when the doorbell rang for the second time. Sighing, I went to answer the door and only to find that Kyo had got there before me. He was waving a goodbye to the man who did the same thing like his mommy, leaving a baby boy at my doorstep. I mean, he was a real baby; A blond one. _

Kyo: _**laughed like a minion** _Ha, that woman shall suffer for this!

Me: _**crossing both my arms** _who will suffer again?

Kyo: _**turning around slowly** _Hey, you should not be here!

Me: _**hit his head hard** _Baka! What do you thing you're doing? Collecting more bunches of little bananas in my house?

Kyo: _**rubbed his head** _Hey, what can I say? I don't want to be a loner with a loser like you! You might harass me!

Me: _**evil smirk** _And even if I do, what can this baby do for you?

_The baby who was busy sucking his thumb cried when he saw my evil kind of face expression. I picked him up to stop him from crying. _

_Kyo smiled or maybe grinning. _

Me: Okay, you got me…

Kyo: _**proudly praising himself** _Ha, a five years old boy can torture a middle age woman like you. I should celebrate it with Lemon Sherbet.

Me: _**staring in horror** _how do you know I keep Sherbet Lemon in my house?

Kyo: _**closed the door** _I know where to get when I need one. My father said lemon sherbet taste almost like sake.

Me: _**pointed my finger at him** _Don't you dare _**hissed** _to touch my sherbet lemon!

Kyo: _**raised his eyebrows and with an evil smile** _I can _**purred** _if I want to. _**Ran to the kitchen.**_

_The baby was called Akira. What a cute face! I felt like pinching his cheek but the__re is something about Akira. He bites. _

Me: _**howled **_YOU FUCKING DAMN BASTARD! GET OFF YOUR FUCKING CRAP NO TEETH MOUTH AWAY FROM MY ARM!!!!

Akira: Kuku (T: Ah, you swear at me)

Kyo: _**popping his head from the kitchen. His mouth was foaming of sherbet lemon** _What happened?

Me: _**yelling at Kyo** _WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING A BABY THAT BITES IN MY HOME? WHAT IF HE HAS RABIES?

Kyo: _**looking innocent** _Hey, how should I know that he bites?

Akira: _**looking at Kyo with eager** _Gah-a! (T: Wow, that boy over there rocks my sock! He should be my leader)

Me: _**clenched the teeth** _you'd better not to pick any garbage again or I'll swear to slaughter you first.

_Just then, the doorbell rang for the third time today. I didn't answer but the more I ignored, the harder the knocking and the more frequent the door bell rang. Thus, I decided to open the door. _

Me: _**looking so furious** _Hello?

Shinrei: _**three years olds voice** _Sister, my mother said to give this to you.

Me: _**take the letter**_ who is your mother?

Hotaru: _**scratched his nose** _… Shin, look! A butterfly!

Shinrei: _**looking awkward** _Keikoku, mom said to be on your best behaviour.

Hotaru: ….

_I took the letter and read it._

Start of letter

Dear Smiley Bonanza,

I am afraid that I can't come to accompany my children and thus, I have decided to just drop them near your house and ask them to give you the letter. There is not much to tell you but Shinrei have the allergies sleeping next to Hotaru and Hotaru is still wearing diapers so please change it often.

Sincerely, 

Mibu

End of the letter

Hotaru: _**walked into the door** _a butterfly… _**stopped to see Kyo** _A red butterfly! Yay! _**Hugged Kyo** _

Kyo: _**pissed off and pushed Hotaru away** _Get off me!

Me: _**frozen and unable to speak…**_

Shinrei: _**looking for Hotaru** _Keikoku, where are you?

Hotaru: _**struggled to hug** **Kyo** _Let me hug you!

Kyo: _**shouting like mad** _Help, I am being harassed!

Akira: _**jealous face** _Fufu! (T: Hey, he is mine!) _**Thrust his hand to get Kyo** _

Me: ….

Kyo: _**shouting** _Woman, do something!

Me: _**snapped out of confusion and scanned the chaos** _WILL YOU ALL BE FRIGGING QUIET?

The entire boys: ….

Shinrei: _**paced a bit to the left of Hotaru**_

Me: _**stared at them** _Now get of to the main hall cause I'm not answering the door anymore.

_The four of them moved for the hall, Akira was brought by me. Then, the doorbell rang and this time it creaked open itself._

Yukimura: _**watery eyes** _Onee- chan, you'd forgotten about me.

Me: _**thought** _Guess one more doesn't hurt a lot _**/thought** _

Yukimura: _**stared at Kyo for a while before he squeezed Kyo's winky…**_

Kyo: _**shout** _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Yukimura: _**puppy eyes** _I'm sorry…

Me:_**thought** _Yaoi babies! _**/thought **_

Hotaru: _**blinked at Yukimura…**_

Yukimura: _**stared at Hotaru…**_

Hotaru: _**Blushed** _You… _**Blushed harder** _You wanna see my winky?

Me: _**fall anime style** _

Kyo: _**dangerous gaze** _Stay away from me!

Shinrei:_**looking so worried** _Keikoku…

Akira: Tate! (T: Tell your brother to stop showing his private thing)

Shinrei: _**shake Hotaru's shoulder** _you should let me see it first, Keikoku.

Me: _**Again fall with anime style…**_

Akira: _**sweat dropping** _

Kyo: _**moved further away from the three** _

Me: _**stand up again; clenching my knuckle, veins popped, and teeth gritted** _YOU LITTLE PERVERTS! _**Chased them around** _WHY YOU TINY BRATS!

**oOoOo**

_In the mean time…_

Smiley Bonanza: _**another person** _Mmmm… Shouldn't they arrived by now? _**Scratched her hair** _Ah, well, maybe they've cancelled it.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_Everybody had been tugged into bed…_

Me: _**switching off the light **_Good night!

All: _**shout **_No!!!! Don't turn it off!! (_In Akira's case- Basha!)_

Me: Why not? I thought you all are _**remembering some quote from what I read… read below**_

_**What I read:**_

Yukimura: _**smiled**_if everyone stays on your side, wouldn't that be boring? _**A talk with Sasuke **_

Kyo: _**smirk **_I'll decide my own way of live_** when Muramasa is dying**_

Hotaru: _**wiping the blood **_isn't it fine this way? We can still handle it with one Shiseiten short _**somewhere in the Sekigahara battle…**_

Shinrei: _**with his swords pointing at Muramasa **_Then, you can try stopping me!

Akira: _**swords at Okuni's neck **_He is a sight to behold.

_**Back to the room**_

Me: I guess not when they are small though _**looking at Kyo **_But he's a legend since he was a kid… Maybe they had mistaken it with another person…

Shinrei: Onee-chan…

Me: I'm going out though.

Yuki: No, I can't sleep without a bed time story.

Me: _**shocked **_Yukimura Sanada the famous strategist listens to bedtime story? Don't make me laugh…

Akira: Ha-ah kuku (T: I never get what she says. It's always something that can make her laugh. I wonder what so funny about it)

Me: You'll understand later _**that is a reply to Akira. Turning to Yuki: **_Sorry, Yuki. I can't be bother…

Yuki: _**puppy eyes with extra sparkling **_P- lease….

Me: _**covering my eyes **_Ah, it's blinding me!

Yuki: _**add more power to puppy eyes **_PPPP-Lease….

Me: _**fall on the floor **_NOO!!!! I'm dying!!!!

Yuki: _**pull the trigger **_Bam!_**Giggle**_

Me: _**creep outside **_and so, I die and leaving for the gravey-

Kyo: _**glare **_not so fast, Granny! You haven't told us the story yet.

Me: _**clenched teeth **_what do you say?

Kyo: _**grin **_you are trying to escape, aren't you?

Me: _**whack! **_Don't call me a granny, you bastard!

Kyo: I'm telling my mum…

Me: _**looking at the rest **_you see, kids, I just can't be bother…

Yuki: But, but, I want a bedtime story.

Hotaru: … Bed time story…

Me: _**feeling guilty **_F- fine, I tell you one. _**Feeling lazy again **_let me call any other author or authoress to tell you maniacs the story. Let me see, who's the craziest person? Ah, Hyper Kid would do… _**phone **_

HK: Do it yourself! _**Hang the phone**_

Me: _**blink **_that was fast

Yuki: _**ramble **_Hurry up, tell us the crappy!

Me: _**shrugged **_Ok, ok… what should I tell? I don't know any children's story.

Yuki: Harry potter!

Hotaru: Shinrei's Ducky Bowl!

Shinrei: Normal!

Me: As in?

Shinrei: Normal!

Kyo: Samurai Deeper Kyo!

Me: I don't think I can tell you that one. Too violent.

Kyo: Fine, Samurai Jack then!

Akira: JT!

Me: What the heck is JT?

Akira: JT! (T: Justin Timberlake, you idiot!)

Me: _**sighed **_Unfortunately, I can just tell you one story at a time. So, we shall choose the story that you'd prefer to hear first…

All: We want all! We want all!

Me: Ok, ok, you got it all then!

Yuki: Onee-chan, hurry up-

Me: Fine, I'll start. Hmmm… This is a story that you will never hear anywhere else in the fanfiction… Just me who can tell it…

Kyo: Get onto the story!

Hotaru: Story!

Me: _**chinned up **_One day, a normal Samurai Jack saw a normal beanstalk on his normal journey in his normal life.

Kyo: That is way too normal!

Me: _**glare **_thus, he climbed the normal beanstalk and on his normal way to the normal top, he met a normal singer who is normally known as normal Justin Timberlake. And so, he asked in his normal tone, "Hey, normal Justin! What are you normally doing?" Normal Justin Timberlake then answer normally, "Like normal, normal Samurai".

Akira: Tuki? (T: You mean he sing like normal?)

Me: _**snapped **_how should I know? I am not his fan or something. _**Continued the story **_Because it was too normal, normal Samurai Jack continued his normal journey to the normal top which is normally known as 'NORMAL' by the normal villagers.

Yuki: Where is my Harry Potter?

Hotaru: Where is Shinrei?

Shinrei: I'm right here.

Hotaru: Oh…

Me: Stop cutting in within! _**Clear throat **_At the normal top, he met another normal person that is called normal Shinrei who normally have his normal Ducky Bowl with him.

Kyo: Do they fight?

Me: Normal Samurai Jack said to the normal Shinrei, "Normal people don't normally fight".

Kyo: What is this story? No fight and blood… Too normal.

Me: Hey, I don't contaminated children's brain, you know. _**Continue the story **_Then, normal Samurai Jack walked normally with the normal Shinrei to a normal Hogwart where they met another normal person called the normal Harry Potter.

Shinrei: Do they learn magic?

Me: Normal Samurai Jack asked the normal Harry Potter, "What do you usually do in the normal Hogwart?" Normal Harry Potter answered, "We learn normally like all the other normal mud blood".

Shinrei: That is not interesting.

Hotaru: Normal…

Me: Let me end the story first! In the end, the three normal people become normal friends.

Kyo: Snoooreeeee… _**loudly **_

Me: Does he normally like this?

Akira: Zzzzz _**sucking his thumb **_

Me: Aww… Like all the other normal babies despite the fact that he bites.

Shinrei: _**sleep next to Hotaru **_Zzzzz…

Me: I thought he had got an allergies sleeping next to that diapers boy_**Remember**_Ah, change the diapers!

Yukimura: Zzzzz…

Me: Ah, well. Time for my normal sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The babies' dreams **_

Me: _**yawn **_Ha, it's still 1 in the morning! _**Walked out **_Better check on them... _**suddenly feels like peeing **_why do I have to mess up my opportunity for a toilet? _**Thought **_What opportunity? _**/thought **_

_In the meantime… the SDK children were dreaming in their sleep. Hey, it's fun if we can see their dream, right. Well, of course, there will be none about Yuya or Sasuke or Tokito or whoever the brothers Mibu fancy the most because they were too young to even know__ them, meet Sasuke, likes Yuya or Tokito or whoever the brothers Mibu fancy the most. Let's check it out!_

**Kyo's Dream**

Kyo: pant… pant… pant… _**stopped running **_Where is this hellish place? _**Scanned the pink clouds and candies and ponies and everything nice and girlish **_I hate it!

Fairy Toothache: _**popped out with a lot POOF! Extra special will Candies sprinkle dust around it **_Ah, it's a boy!

Ponies: _**turned their head to look at Kyo **_it's a boy!

Candies: _**jumped like mad **_it's a boy!

Everything nice: _**I don't know how to animate this one **_it's a boy!

Girls: _**emerged out from the clouds **_Intruders!

Siren machines: _**pink light **_there is an intruder in the Aishiteru land! An intruder in Aishiteru land! All girls are needed to evacuate now! Rainbow monkeys army are needed! Intruders! Intruders! His name is Kyo! KYOOOOOOO!!!!!_** Aishiteru's new siren's feature. **_

Fairy Toothache: _**pointing its wand to Kyo **_Intruders doesn't come to Aishiteru's land! Boys don't love! Boys must die!!!! D-IEEEE!!!!!

Rainbow Monkeys army: _**approaching and singing the rainbow monkeys theme song **_Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys we love you, Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, say I do!!!! _**Line up in front of Kyo **_

Kyo: _**freaking out **_Wait, I… I came here by accident… I don't mean any harm. I'm s- sorry… _**turned away with a deep red blush**_

Fairy Toothache: _**eyes widened with sparkle **_He had just said the passwords! He… _**huge smile **_He's one of us!

Rainbow Monkeys: _**dolly hand pumping in the air **_He's one of us! He's one of us! Time for a celebration!

Fairy Toothache: Aishiteru, Kyo! _**Flew nearer and wanted to hug him **_Aiiiiishiiiiiteeeeruuuu!!!!!!!!

Kyo: _**staring in fright and pushed the fairy **_Stay away from me!

Fairy Toothache: _**evil smirk **_No one can stop us! You are one of us! One of us! Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Rainbow Monkeys: One of us! One of us! _**Evil robotic laugh **_ha-ha-ha

Candies: _**popped out and moved towards Kyo **_One of us!!!!!! _**Yodelling like **_One offffff usss!!!!

Ponies: _**more like innocent babies tone **_one of us, one of us! Yay! Kyo is one of us!

Everything nice: _**imagine it yourself **_one of us! One of us! Aishiteru Kyo! Aiiiiishiiteru!!!!!

Girls: _**running to Kyo **_It's him! It's him! Aishiteru Kyo! _**Put on the Aishiteru Kyo banners**_

Kyo: _**was surrounded **_Stay away from me! _**Pushed the fairy **_Don't come near me!

All: _**moved towards him **_Aishiteru Kyo! Aishiteru Kyo!

Kyo: _**drowning in the crowd **_Help me, onee-chan! H-elp!!! I promise not to eat the lemon sherbet again! Save me!!!!

_**(A/N: Aishiteru means I love you) **_

**Hotaru's dream**

Hotaru: _**looking at the three little pigs **_Pigs…

Pig 1: _**sparkly eyes **_Oink, Hotaru! Save us from the evil wolf!

Pig 2: _**sniffing **_Oink, Hotaru! Save us from the dreadful lion!

Pig 3: _**wagging its tail (I doubt a pig can do this) **_Oink, Hotaru! Save us from starving!

Shinrei: _**screaming on top of his voice **_KEIKOKU, SAVE ME FROM THE PIGS!!!!

Hotaru: _**watched Shinrei being eaten by the pigs **_pigs…

**Shinrei's dream**

Fubuki: _**walked in with a whip **_…

Shinrei: _**looked at the books as tall as mountain Everest**_…

Fubuki: _**glared at Muramasa, Yuan and Chinmei at the corner of his eyes dangerously and turned to Shinrei **_…

Shinrei: ….

Fubuki: You must be wondering why the three of them are standing at the corner, eh, Shinrei?

Shinrei: … _**nodded**_

Fubuki: Speak to me, young man! Speak! _**Throws the pile of book **_Speak!!!! SPEAK!!!!

Yuan: _**whisper **_Say anything, Shinrei.

Muramasa: Say something, Shinrei.

Chinmei: I'm scared…

Shinrei: Y- yes, Fubuki-sama

Fubuki: I AM NOT FUBUKI-SAMA! I AM THE WHIPPER! THE THOUSAND MEN WHIPPER!

Shinrei: Y-yes _**choked **_the whipper

Fubuki: Good. They are standing in the corner because they are failures. My failure… Now, ask me a question.

Shinrei: _**stuttered **_Wuh…what qu…question, the whi.. whipper?

Fubuki: _**eyes now as huge as the lorry tyres **_POINTLESS! _**Whipped the table **_USELESS!!!! _**Whipped Muramasa until he fainted **_THERE IS NO RELEVENCY IN YOUR QUESTION, MISTER! YOU HAVE FAILED! _**Whipped Yuan who made the sound of a girl shrieking **_YOU NEED A DETENTION, SHIIINREIII!!!! _**Whipped Chinmei until he bruised all over **_A DETENTION, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! _**Lower his voice down and smirked **_And your detention is _**shouted **_TO READ BOOKS FOREVER!!!!! FOREVER!!!! YOU HEAR THAT? FOREVER!!!!

Shinrei: _**crying **_I don't want to read books… I don't want to read books… I hate it… Onee- chan…. Help…

**YUKIMURA'S DREAM **

Yuki: _**struggling to get the belt's off him **_…

Barber: 'n Tag, Yuki. Nice and shine for another haircut!

Yuki: No, Mr Barber, please don't cut it.

Barber: In my shop, kids always plead.

Yuki: Please, Mr. Barber. Have a mercy on my hair.

Barber: In my shop, we don't have mercy when we cut hair.

Yuki: Please, Mr. Barber, my hair is so lovely.

Barber: That is why I want to cut it! Or to be more correct, shave it!!!! Shuh ave it!!!!!

Yuki: No, don't!

Barber: Oh, yes. Now, Yukimura. Which style do you like? Oh, wait! You're supposed to be bald! BALD!!!! HAHAHAHA!

Yukimura: No _**tears dropping to see his hair being cut **_No!!! No!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!

**Akira's dream **

Priest: And now, I pronounce the two of you husband and wife.

Akira: Vivi! (T: I love you, Kyo)

Kyo: _**eyes sparkling **_I love you too!

_And t__hey kissed passionately and fiercely…_

**Back In the room **

Me: _**opened the door **_let's see… _**shocked**_

Kyo: _**mumbled in sleep and kicking Akira's head **_No… Don't... stay away… filthy… Bungee…

Akira: _**hugging Kyo's leg **_Vivi (T: I love you Kyo)

Hotaru: _**sucking his thumb **_pigs…

Shinrei: _**crying loudly **_I don't want to read books! Fubuki-sama, please! No!!!!!

Yuki: _**ran to me and cried **_Onee-chan, evil barber want to cut my hair!

Me: It's okay… go back to sleep…

Kyo: _**awakened **_Onee-chan, I won't steal you lemon sherbet anymore! _**Hid behind my back **_Save me from them!

Me: _**eyes twitched **_you steal my Sherbet? How dare _**stopped to see Kyo's crying **_Alright… what happened?

Shinrei: _**awakened and ran behind me **_Onee-chan, Fubuki-sama is being evil!

_Only Akira and Hotaru stay in their bed. _

Me: I guess the three must be having nightmares. _**Sighed **_I hate being a babysitter…

_Effect of the nightmares: The three went to sleep at 4 in the morning and I had lesser sleep than usual which leads to…_

**My dream**

Kyo: Onee- chan, you can't sleep forever!

Shinrei: Your sleeping habit has been sucked out from you!

Yuki: And never again will you go to bed!

Kyo: Never!

Shinrei: Never!

Yuki: Never!

All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Me: NOOOOOO!!!!! I'll give you all my Sherbet lemon and let you two do your Yaoi things! Just let me sleep again!

_Freaky, huh? _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chocolate demon**_

_The rain was pouring outside and I was going completely berserk throughout the day. Everybody including myself was to be blame. _

Me: _**pointing finger at Hotaru **_You! Can't you speak more than ten words per sentence? _**Poking Hotaru's cheek **_It's your fault that I've gone insane! Insanity is killing me!

Kyo: _**lifted his eyebrows**_ she's insane alright.

Me: _**lifted Hotaru and shake him **_Say it! Say it!

Hotaru: **--** …. Chocolate….

Me: ARGHHHH!!!! That's not what I meant! _**Hissing at Kyo **_You'd better do something about it.

Kyo: Don't look at me. I'm not joining the party.

Me: _**shake Hotaru more violently **_Say it, you IDIOT!

Shinrei: _**crying **_Onee- chan has gone fanatical. _**Tugged Yuki's shirt **_Do something…

Yuki: _**crying **_I'm scared myself…

Hotaru: … chocolate…

Me: What are you trying to say? Tell me! TELL ME OR I'LL HAVE YOUR ARM TURNED INTO A DAMNED CHOCOLATE!!!!

Akira: Cha (T: I think he was asking for a chocolate)

Me: You want a chocolate that badly? _**Eyes widened. Opened the fridge, take a chocolate and unwrapped it for Hotaru. **_You want chocolate that badly? _**Stuffed the chocolate in Hotaru's mouth. **_Then eat it till your heart is content!

Shinrei: _**jumped **_NOOOO!!!!!!

Hotaru: _**swallowed the chocolate and regenerated. Smoke dashed out from his ears and nose. **_

Shinrei: _**jaw dropped **_too late…

Hotaru: _**red face **_YEHAA, baby! _**Run outside in the rain **_

Me: _**shocked **_my god… What was that?

Shinrei: Hotaru is – gone. _**Sniffing **_Onee- chan, what have you done?

Me: What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE? HOW THE HECK SHOULD I KNOW THAT HE WOULD TURN LIKE THAT WHEN HE GETS CHOCOLATE?

Kyo: He's gone for good. Face it, granny. You'll get the blame later.

Me: Blame…

_Imagination_

Mrs. Mibu: Arrest her for losing my son! _**Sniffing **_My dear Hotaru…

Me: _**kneeling **_Please, Mrs Mibu… Don't do this to me…. I don't want to go to jail.

Mrs. Mibu: Huh! Talk to the hand!

Me: _**being dragged by two polices **_Don't, Mrs. Mibu! Have mercy on me! Mercy!

_End of imagination_

Me: That – Is – Horrible.

Kyo: Tough luck. The police will get you first.

Me: O.O. No, don't call the police!

Akira: Ratcha! (T: Call, hurry!)

Shinrei: Hotaru. I want Hotaru back.

Me: I'll get him! _**Panicking **_Where's the raincoat? Where's the car key? Wait, I don't have a car. Where are my stuffs?

Akira: Poo-pee (T: On the table, you stupid!)

Me: Okay. Listen, I'll be back in an hour. Don't go anywhere, okay?

Kyo: _**crossing finger at his back **_Yup, we'll be good.

Me: _**ran out and locked the door **_Gah! Where did he go? He shouldn't be that far…

_A loud scream came from the house two blocks away from my house. I ran to find out what was going on. The scream was Fubuki's. He trembled and was sweating. A shock expression was carven on his face. _

Me: _**help him to get up **_Fubuki, what happened?

Fubuki: The….The… The….

Me: The what?

Fubuki: It…. It …. It took them….

Me: Them who?

Fubuki: My… My treasure…

Me: _**frustrated **_what is your treasure? Please be more specific.

Fubuki: …. Treasure is taken by it.

Me: _**Annoyed **_WHAT IS IT?! WHAT? WHAT, FOR GOD SAKE!

Fubuki: _**panicking **_theyellowdemontookitfrommemychocolate!

Me: Mmmm… Fubuki.

Fubuki: What?

Me: Slow down a bit.

Fubuki: Oh, sure.

Me: Repeat yourself again.

Fubuki: the………………………………………………….. Yel……………………………………………………………..low……………………………….. De…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………mon…………………………………………took………………………………………….. it………………………………………………..from…………………………………………me……………………………………………………………….my…………………………………………………….. Fubuki-Sama

Fubuki: I've ………………………………………………….told……………………………you ……………. Al……………..rea……………………..dy

Me: I mean, if you mind to talk naturally. You're wasting my time, you know.

Fubuki: Wasting your time? What do you mean wasting your time?

Me: _**yelled **_TALK ALREADY!!!!

Fubuki: _**sweat dropping **_the yellow demon took it from me, my chocolate.

Me: Which way did he go?

Fubuki: _**pointing to the Mary Sue's street **_that.

Me: Oh, no. The Mary Sues are the wildest ethnic I've ever known.

Fubuki: You must be careful when you go there.

_Fact file starts here _

_Mary Sues are an ethnic that starve for anime characters including books characters, game characters, TV characters, cartoon characters and many more. Once they've got their hand on a character, they would never let the character go easily. _

_End of fact file_

Me: Fubuki, do you have any special iodine salt?

Fubuki: Which one?

Me: The concentrated Sodium Hydroxide one.

Fubuki: Wait here. _**Returned back with a bottle of concentrated NaOH **_This is it. But the effect won't last very long.

Me: The Mary Sues special spray is too expensive. I won't put my damn money on it anyway. At least, it'll give me enough time to grab the demon's collar.

Fubuki: Make him pay back the chocolate.

Me: Don't worry. You'll get back your treasure after his mom come back for him. Thanks Fubuki.

Fubuki: Good luck and don't die.

_Fact file starts here_

_There are two ways to defeat the Mary Sues. First is using the Sodium Hydroxide. It won't destroy it but it will paralyse them for about twelve hours. The second way is using the special Mary Sues spray where the Mary Sues will eventually melts if the gas is spray on them. However, the price is something that you might have to consider when you want to buy it._

_End of fact files_

Me: _**sneaking slowly into the area **_wow, Mary Sues are everywhere.

Fubuki: Yeah, you're right.

Me: _**startled and slowly turned to look at Fubuki **_I thought you don't follow me.

Fubuki: At first yeah but letting a helpless girl like you alone in this area, I'll feel responsible if you died in their hand.

Me: Who are you calling helpless?

Fubuki: You.

Me: _**hit his head **_Take that back!

Fubuki: Ouch! Alright, alright. You're not helpless.

_A Mary Sue passed us. _

Fubuki: Wow, Mary Sues are perfect.

Me: That's what they're meant to be.

Fubuki: In that case, I don't mind if they keep me.

Me: Quiet or they'll hear you!

CMS101: (_A/N: Mary Sues don't have name. They are coded) _Who is that?

Me + Fubuki: Uh-oh.

CMS101: Show yourself. _**Walked to our way and saw us. **_Intruders.

Me: _**take out the Sodium Hydroxide and spray it on the Mary Sues**_

CMS101: Intru- _**frozen **_

Me: Umph… that was close.

Other Mary Sues: Intruders… intruders…. _**Standing behind us**_

Me: Run! _**Dragged Fubuki**_

Other Mary Sues: Chase them! Chase!

CMS600: It's Fubuki-Sama!

Other Mary Sues: Fubuki-Sama! It's Fubuki-Sama!

Fubuki: They loooveeee me!

Me: Don't get so excited! Run faster will you!

_The two of us ran and had no idea where to go. Unfortunately, after taking all the turning, we found a dead end._

Other Mary Sues: They're trapped. Let's get Fubuki-Sama and terminate the girl.

Fubuki: Use the Sodium Hydroxide!

Me: Cannot, we have too little of that salty acid!

Fubuki: We're doom!

Me: _**spotted a rope **_not really. _**Smirked**_ We still have a little hope, I'm afraid.

Fubuki: You sound more hopeless more than I do!

Me: You'll be the bait. _**Climbed on Fubuki and try to grip the rope **_Got it! _**Climb the rope **_Eeek!! The rope is not strong! _**Fall on top of Fubuki.**_

Fubuki: I've told you that you sound more hopeless more than I do!

_Something falls down from the sky. The Mary Sues were burned when the thing hits them. _

Me: What was that? _**Look up and saw Hotaru **_He's up there!

Fubuki: Who?

Me: No time to waste or we'll loose him!

Fubuki: Here we go again. _**Run after me **_

Me: He must be somewhere around here.

Hotaru: _**break into the Mary Sues chocolate store **_HAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Fubuki: _**hissed **_it's the demon who stole my chocolate!

Me: Hotaru!

(_A/N: Hotaru's voice sounds like the Gollum in Lord of the ring) _

Hotaru: _**Turned around **_Enemy! She's coming to get us!

Me: He's sick.

Fubuki: Those demonic eyes. _**Narrowed his eyes**_

Me: I thought you'd say that to Kyo.

Fubuki: Not now. It's a battle between him and me as revenge to my chocolate.

Hotaru: She brought him…. We must save our life…..

Me: Fubuki, ready?

Fubuki: Yes…. For the chocolate that he took away from me!

Me: How enthusiastic! Very impressive.

Hotaru: We must run away from them! Must…..must…….

Me: ATTACK!!!!!

Hotaru: _**Fight back **_YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!!!! _**Kick Fubuki's head **_

Fubuki: _**Fall down **_Smiley Bonanza, you must continue without me. _**Groaned in pain **_You must remember me forever…. Ek… there was once a brave warrior who had fight for his chocolate….

Me: Fubuki-Sama…

Fubuki: _**emotionally **_I…. can't stand it any longer…. Thank you, Smiley Bonanza. I'll be gone in peace.

Me: _**knock his head **_It's just a kick, you idiot! You don't die because a child kicked you!

Fubuki: It hurt my pride though.

Hotaru: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Me: I'll take the right!

Fubuki: Roger!

Hotaru: _**Ready to fight **_Bring it on, bitch!

Me: Has anybody ever teach you some manners. If not, I am happy to do that!

Fubuki: _**Grabbed Hotaru's hand who had tried to burn Fubuki **_Hurry!

Me: We need to neutralise him. _**Saw a sugar free sweets**_ Hold him tightly, Fubuki!

Hotaru: Release us! You are filthy! Release us! _**Struggling to free himself **_

Me: Wanna some sweet? Try this! _**Popped the sugar free sweet **_

Hotaru: _**kneeled on his knees **_it's burning us! It's burning!

Me: It's sugar. Sugar free

Hotaru: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**Fainted **_

Fubuki: We'd better get out from here.

Me: Carry him!

Fubuki: What?

Me: Just do it!

Fubuki: F-fine! _**Carry Hotaru**_ what about my chocolate?

Me: No time for that! Hurry!

_The three of us escaped. We made our way to my house. The rain had stopped. _

Me: That was tiring! Phew! _**Opened the door knob **_

_SPLASH!_

Yuki: Onee-chan has come back!

Kyo: Oh, did the granny have return?

Shinrei: My brother? How about him?

Yuki: He's there.

Me: _**eyes twitched **_what are you doing?

Akira: Pararara (T: Obviously, we are playing water gun)

Me: YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyo: The granny has gone completely knock out!

Yuki: RUN FOR OUR LIFE!!!!!!!

Akira: GAGAGA! (T: Wait for me!)

Me: COME BACK HERE!

Fubuki: She's scary.

Hotaru: Em… _**rolled back to sleep in Fubuki's arm **_

_Well, some parts have been borrowed from the Foster Home for imaginary friend episode. Well, please review. I humbly welcome your dear reviews. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chicken Pox**_

_Sunday morning was always the best time to bake cookies. That was because I was bored. Anyways, I let the tiny minions to sleep until the afternoon so that I could finish baking without any interruption at all. It was a time to be alive! (carpedium in Greek) _

Me: Lalalala, vanilla biscuits are cool, chocolate biscuits are cute, Lalalalala, I'm singing to a hit and Miss Song, Lalalala, it has no gist at all. Arigato, arigato, let's cook in the oven more syrupiness and have joy-ness. Sing in anyway you fancy, crack or whatever, just croon to your mood.

_But my singing was a terror (even though I could easily partake American Idol if I want to) and I've awaken one of the boys; Yukimura Sanada._

Yuki: Onee-chan, your singing is dreadful.

Me: What did you say?

Yuki: _**smile**_I'm joking. Is the bathroom vacant?

Me: Yeah. The others are still dead to the world, aren't they?

Yuki: _**scratch his arm and face and his entire body parts**_I'll take a bath now.

Me: Yuki…

Yuki: Yes, onee-chan?

Me: Stop scratching. You're going to scrape your skin afterwards.

Yuki: Alright _**continue scratching and left without another word**_

Me: Does he even listening?

_Elsewhere in the bathroom, Yuki was checking his naked body. Red spots due to his scratch were everywhere on his body._

Yuki: Let's hope it doesn't go to my bum _**check in the mirror and see many, many red spots all over his bum**_Oh, no! No, no, no. Not there! ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Me: _**runs upstairs to the bathroom **_what's the matter with him? _**Open the door and see the naked Yuki **_why were you screaming? _**Thought **_He's just a kid. There's nothing to be excited about seeing Yuki naked _**/thought **_

Yuki: Onee-chan _**sob **_there are red spots all over my bum!

Me: Red what?

Yuki: Red spots. See. _**Points at his bum **_

Me: O-Kay. It's Chicken pox.

Yuki: What is chicken pox?

Me: Chicken pox is a disease that if you scratch, you'll turn into a chicken _**thought **_which is not true, of course _**/thought **_

Yuki: But I scratch just now! Does that means I'll turn into a chicken?

Me: No, it's minor scratch.

Yuki: What if I turn into a chicken? What will I become?

Me: What a grown-up question! _**Sarcastically **_if you transform into a chicken, I'll just have to send you to butcher Bee to chop of your head and made into stew.

Yuki: That is scary! **00**

Me: I know _**thought **_what a con artist! _**/thought**_

Kyo: _**come to see **_what's going on? _**Sees naked Yuki and me **_what are you doing, big pest? Are you doing something off beam?

Me: What a straightforward question but don't get me mistaken. I don't have such erotic-ness even at the back of my head.

Kyo: Then what are you doing alone with him? Apprehensive... (A/N: watched too much of C.S.I)

Akira: Terena (T: Hmm... random harassment)

Me: It's hard to say.

Shinrei: Say it!

Me: It's too unbearable.

Shinrei: What is it, Onee-chan?

Me: It's... unforgivable!

Shinrei: What? What?!

Me: It's…

Kyo: Granny, you don't have to be over sentimental.

Me: _**get a yellow tape **_the thing is, Yuki is being quarantine! Nobody can engage in recreation with him until further notice.

Hotaru: _**bit his thumb **_me?

Me: Including you even though you like him a lot. Yuki is having a serious illness and he will need a lot of rest.

Shinrei: Is he going to give up the ghost?

Me: Yes, if you insist to play with him.

Shinrei: Don't die, Yuki! Don't leave your wife here! _**Gone over emotional**_

Me: What's worse, he's going to turn into a chicken before he is dead!

All: _**gasped**_

Kyo: I don't believe you, granny!

Me: Shun to non believer! Shuuuuunnnnnn!!!! Shuh-uuuuuuuuuuunnnnnne!!

Akira: Yahia! (T: Good! He can't play with Kyo for the whole week) _**sparkle background**_

Yuki: But, but I-

Me: There's nothing to debate about and that is that. You are going to kip in the play room.

Yuki: I don't want to be alone!

Me: Yuki, which one is better? To transform into a silly chicken or to recover?

Yuki: I… I … Oh, alright. Recover is the best.

Me: Good. Now everybody will stay away from Yuki, like it or not!

Yuki: Bye, Hotaru. I'll miss you a lot. Send my regards to my parents as well. Tell them I will survive._**Walk to the play room.**_

'_I will survive' song was played as the back ground song._

Hotaru: …

Kyo: Geez, whatever happens to him? _**Use the bathroom**_

**Self restraining day 1: Itch battle **

Me: _**comes in with hot chocolate and ginger cookies **_I'm coming in.

Yuki: Onee-chan?

Me: Do you need something?

Yuki: My body itch.

Me: Whatever you do, don't scratch.

Yuki: I… _**try to control his hand… **_I… _**fail to control his hands **_I can't help it! _**Scratch violently **_

Me: Yuki, stop! _**Hold his hands **_You must believe in yourself. You can do it! _**Waving go, go flag**_

Yuki: _**tears forming **_it itch a lot!

Me: I know, Yuki. _**Comes out with a plan **_I have a solution. I'll be right back. _**Come back with two handcuffs **_These belong to my father. I stole them. Anyways, let me chained your hands to the end of your bed _**chained Yuki's hand **_that shall work.

Yuki: Then, how am I supposed to eat?

Me: Mmmm… of course it's not me who's going to do that _**take the phone **_Hello, Yuan. Would you like to come over?

_A few minutes later…_

Me: Feed him when he wants and don't you dare to open the handcuffs!

Yuan: Bossy missy!

Me: Shut up. _**Left the room**_

Yuki: Nurse Yuan, feed me!

Yuan: I'm not a nurse! _**Stuffs two pieces of ginger cookies**_ This contractual obligation reminds me of something. What is it?

_**Yuan's flash back **_

Yuan's mother: What do you want to be when you grow up, Yuan-chan?

Yuan: _**happily mentioning it **_a nurse.

Yuan's mother: But a nurse is for woman.

Yuan: Then, I'll be a transvestite!

_**Ends of Yuan's flash back**_

Yuan: My big mouth's fault!

Yuki: Feed me more!

Yuan: Feed yourself!

Yuki: _**raise his voice **_Onee-chan!!!!

Me: Better do it, Yuan.

Yuan: Hatred person!

Yuki: Psst… Yuan, could you scratch my back?

Yuan: I don't know.

Yuki: Onee-chan!!!!

Me: Better do what he wants, Yuan.

Yuan: F-Fine! _**Scratch the itch spot **_

Me: _**caught him red handed **_Why you bastard! _**Throw a spoon **_I've told you not to scratch him!

Yuan: What? You said it was my fault? And you didn't even tell me not to scratch him.

Me: Yes it was your fault because you help him to scratch! And I did tell you.

Yuan: What? I don't remember you _**stressed his voice **_mentioning anything about it. Furthermore, you said do as he wants.

Me: Don't try to backfire it to me!

Yuan: I'm leaving! I'm not becoming your friend anymore!

Me: Geez, what a cry-baby! Very well, do as you wish!

**Self restraining day 2: Boredom**

Yuki: I'm bored.

Me: I can't help you there.

Yuki: I'm bored!

Me: I think what you need is a book.

Yuki: I don't want to read.

Me: Then, hug floppy bunny.

Yuki: My hands are stuck, so I'm bored.

Me: What do you want then?

Yuki: I want to play. Can I play with the others?

Me: No.

Yuki: Play, play, play.

Me: No, no, no.

Yuki: Play.

Me: No.

Yuki: Play.

Me: No.

Yuki: PPPPLAAAAAYYYYY!!!

Me: NOOOOO!

Yuki: PUH-LAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

Me: NUH-OOOOOOO!!!!

Yuki: Play!

Me: No!

Yuki: Play! PLAY! PLAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

Me: I said no. That is that.

Yuki: I'm bored.

Me: I know. Get over it.

**Self restraining day 3: prank**

Yuki: Onee-chan, I think I'm going to die.

Me: Don't be silly, Yuki.

Yuki: I'm not joking.

Me: What's making you think that?

Yuki: I have started clucking.

Me: I don't see why you should.

Yuki: Cluck... cluck... cluck...

Me: Yuki, seriously this is not a joke.

Yuki: Chicken feathers are growing on my hands!

Me: _**thought **_damn, he is serious _**/thought **_

Yuki: My chicken friends are calling! I can hear them.

Me: _**shakes him **_Don't Yuki! You are hallucinating!

Yuki: Chicken friends, answer my call.

Yuan: _**hiding behind the bush near the play room window and cluck for revenge **_Cluck, cluck, cluck.

Yuki: Wait for me, chicken friends! I'm coming to you!

Me: No, Yuki! Don't go.

Yuki: There will be a day where we will meet again. Goodbye, my beloved onee-chan.

Me: I'm sorry, Yuki-chan! I thought the chicken story is just a lie!

Yuan: _**thought **_confession _**/thought**_

Yuki: It's not a lie anymore! I'm turning into a chicken. Cluck, cluck, cluck!

Me: This is my entire fault! How am I supposed to tell his parents! Oh, I am nothing but a fool! _**Hit the wall because I was too sad (more like pretending to be sad)**_

Yuan: _**can't help but to laugh **_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! _**Tears are overflowing his eyes because the trick was going as it should be or sort of.**_

Me: Whoever is that? _**See Yuan rolling on the ground. **_What is this? Some kind of joke?

Yuki: Cluck.

Me: _**turning at Yuki **_Why aren't you turning into a chicken?

Yuki: Cluck! We've got you!

Me: _**clenched teeth, eyebrows twitched, hair static **_Why you! _**Jump out from the window and wrestle Yuan **_Stupid! Take this! And that!

_**Tie him upside down on the tree **_You pick the wrong person to mess with. _**Death glare at Yuki **_

Yuki: _**stuck his tongue out and ignore me**_

_I let him go because he was sick. The rest of the week simply passed with more and more boredom. Yuki got to throw his tantrum the whole week and when he recovered..._

Kyo: Granny, I'm sick.

Akira: Tauyi (T: Me too)

Shinrei: Red spots are all over my body.

Hotaru: Itch...

Me: _**headache **_all of you are to be quarantine. Go to bed.

Yuki: Can I have chicken pox again?

Me: Chicken pox infects you once in your life time.

Yuki: But I want chicken pox.

Me: _**shading beneath the eyes **_I said, you can't get one!

Yuki: Eeeekk!! Ghost mask!

_In the end, Yuki was alone for the rest of the week. Cold breeze... _


End file.
